Sleeth
Sleeths (aka Seer Lizards) are highly intelligent mutated lizards who walk erect, and have manipulative hand-like appendages on their front legs, and tend to congregate into small, peaceful, scholarly communities. All Sleeth are immune to illusions, and can negate Force Fields with in 30 meters of them. Sleeths will almost always (90% of the time) befriend travelers, providing whatever assistance is necessary. Sleeth Society Sleeths tend to live in communities of thirty individuals. In most cases the community will have no single leader, with each giving insight upon which a vote is called via telepathy, thus making it often seem as if the community is prepared for all situations. Sleeth young are raised by the community as a whole, hatched from a joint nesting ground. The Sleeth value goodwill, and selfless aid. Sleeth Outcasts Though most Sleeth are respectful, learned, and optimistically helpful a few are not benevolent. Sleeth who have killed a fellow member of their community, or proven criminally deceptive are cast out of their communities, and are dangerous to all travelers. Taking advantage of their peoples good reputation, they often pose as friends to travelers only to steal from, or other wise kill, and loot them for personal gain. Attributes Sleeth are near human lizards who stand a bit under 1.8-meters in height on average. They have manipulative hand like appendages, and can speak via voice, or thought, preferring the latter of the two as their standard voice has a raspy quality to it. They communicate via thought among themselves. Sleeths can cover 8 kilometers a day on average. *Plant Control: Sleeth can command one plant that is with in 15 meters of it for up to four minutes of time. The plant can only do what is with in it's capabilities, for example, it couldn't get a pure rose to suddenly up root, and walk. *Precognition: Sleeth can focus in such a way as to see one minute into the future, but the exact meaning of what is seen may be unclear. The Sleeth will fall unconscious for up to four minutes if it sees what may be it's own death. *Telepathy: Sleeth can send, and receive thoughts. *Total Healing: The Sleeth have an advanced set of glands allowing for quick healing. The glands are activated at will, and instantly undo all damage inflicted upon them (to the point of rapidly regrowing lost limbs). If used with in 10 seconds of poison or radiation exposure the ability will negate the effects. Using this ability however can take a toll on the Sleeth, who may only use the ability four times over a 168 hour (one week) time span before becoming faint, or generally too tiried to do anything, but rest. *'Illusion Immunity': A Sleeth will always identify an illusion, no matter how complex the illusion may be. *'Force Field Negation': A Sleeth can use it's will of mind to negate all force fields with in 30 meters of them. The fields will remain inactive so long as the Sleeth remains focused on the target. Category:Gamma World Races Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Mutant Animals